The present invention relates generally to the field of data management and more specifically to optimizing data placement on an in-memory data grid.
Zones, or data centers, may be geographically dispersed, and may be vulnerable to network latency and occasional failures (brown-outs). With an increase in data in a data grid, there may be a proportional decrease in available memory.
Hence, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for accessing data partitions through optimized data partition placement.